Adios al pasado
by Jazu
Summary: El pasado por mas que lo dejemos atrás suele doler cuando esta relacionado con algo o mejor dicho con alguien a quien queremos demasiado.


_Hola... pues este es mi primero fic en Twilight. Espero les agrade. Es cortito, es algo que me salió mientras pensaba en que podria pasar en el último libro. Si quieren lo pueden conciderar un drable pues repito es corto._

_Ahora... los dejo con el, pero no sin antes mencionar que Twilight no me pertenece sino a Meyer y que escribo sin fines de lucro. Aunque si apreciaria sus **REVIEWS**_

* * *

**Adiós al pasado**

Forks con todo y el tiempo que había pasado seguía siendo igual, a diferencia que ahora el frío y la humedad no me eran incómodos, sino al contrario me resultaban agradables.

Los pocos almacenes y establecimientos de los que constaba el pueblo se hallaban cerrados, seguro se debía a que era domingo. Estaba desorientada desde que había recibido la noticia ya que se me eran tan insignificantes datos como los días, las horas, el clima en fin… todo en general.

No se muy bien como le hice, pero mis pies me habían llevado hasta la que había sido mi casa y recordé que ya nunca dentro de ella estaría Charlie.

Me adentré en el bosque, ya que necesitaba embriagarme de todo lo que era Forks. Tierra mojada, musgos, el tono verde en todo y lo sola que solía sentirme cuando caminaba entre esos árboles. Que curioso… tenía al hombre que mas amaría a lo largo de la eternidad y una familia que a pesar de todo me quería y comprendía. Y yo, Bella, me sentía sola. Y esto era porque no lo podía tener a el también… no podía tener conmigo a mi amigo… a Jacob.

Lo extrañaba y más lo haría ahora. Nuestra separación fue definitiva. Sabía que nuestra "relación" se vería afectada luego que me transformara, pero no podía evitar sentir que no morí cuando mi corazón dejo de latir y la ponzoña paso a ser parte de mi, sino cuando Jacob con desprecio en sus ojos y asco en su ser me pidió que me largara muy lejos de él. Porque el tan solo olerme hacia que sus instintos brotaran y quisiera matarme, además que yo al no ser la misma de antes quería decir que los Cullen habían violado el tratado.

A pesar que ahora mis sentidos estaban más desarrollados me sorprendió el frío roce que sentí en mis manos cuando Edward las tomó entre las suyas. Nuestra relación era más que especial. Gracias al amor que tenemos somos transparentes el uno para el otro, y el que él no pueda oír la voz de mis pensamientos no es impedimento para que sepa como me siento.

Vi en sus ojos el apoyo que necesitaba y el deseo que tenía para que le siguiera. No corrimos, no hablamos, solo caminamos tomados de la mano durante un tiempo mientras lo único que nos acompañaba eran algunos animalitos y los árboles que llevaban un coordinado vaivén provocando que algunas hojas se desprendieran y formaran a ser parte del suelo. Edward iba aminorando sus pasos hasta que de pronto me llego el intenso olor como a perro mojado. Inmediatamente me fije en los ojos dorados que tanto amaba y supe a donde me había traído. Seguí el olor, supe que no debía temer, ellos comprenderían mi atrevimiento.

El olor se intensifico y entonces los vi. Frente a mi estaban Seth, Jared, Leah, Embry y Quil. Todos tenían la vista fija en mí. Sus rostros eran el pleno reflejo de la tristeza que sentían en su alma. Cada uno a su tiempo dio la vuelta dejándome sola con él.

Durante 30 años me debatí conmigo misma para verlo tan solo una vez y no lo hice porque sabía que verme no era lo mejor para el. Pero ahora era imposible que no viniera. Me acerque y no lo podía creer. Anhelaba poder llorar para desahogar la tristeza que me carcomía pero no pude. No le pude ofrecer a Jacob una vida junto a mí y tampoco le podré ofrecer una lágrima a su tumba. Ironías de la vida. Mi Jacob, ese lobito tonto tan fuerte y muere por un estúpido virus. Al menos me ayudó saber que no sufrió pues todo paso muy rápido.

El cielo se llenó de grandes nubes grises que luego dieron paso a la llovizna típica de esta región y una gota calló justo en mi mejilla asemejándose a una lágrima que fue borrada de mi rostro con un beso de Edward. Abracé a mi esposo buscando consuelo pues a pesar que de mis ojos no salieran lágrimas verdaderas, mi alma lloraba al que un tiempo fue mi mejor amigo. Me daba rabia que el nunca me hubiera perdonado y que jamás se enteraría que había venido. Y entonces agradecí que fuera tan transparente con Edward pues lo que dijo fue lo que me consoló.

-El te perdono Bella. Por eso pidió ser enterrado aquí cerca de tu casa. El sabía que vendrías y quería que supieras que a pesar de todo el siempre estaría contigo.

FIN

* * *

Y... que les pareció?? OPINEN PLIS!!

Diganme si comencé bien por estos lares o mejor me quedo escribiendo sobre mi otro vicio

BYE... y denle al **GO**


End file.
